thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Продажный приговор
"Деньги - лучший адвокат в аду." '"Money is the best lawyer in Hell." :―Gallerian Marlon[src] Песня 'Judgment of Corruption 'была выпущена, как часть королевства зла 22 декабря 2010 года и позже опубликована на Niconico Douga от имени Akuno-P 16 июня 2011 года. Она является частью семи грехов олицетворяя жадность. '''Judgment of Corruption is a song released as part of Evils Kingdom on December 22, 2010 and later posted on Niconico Douga by Akuno-P on June 16, 2011. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Greed. Сюжет Сюжет песни разворачивается в Объединённом Государстве Эвиллиос, где судья Галлериан Марлон рассказывает о том, как он берёт с преступников взятки в обмен на свободу, независимо от тяжести совершенных ими преступлений. Он утверждает, что "деньги - лучший адвокат в аду". По словам Галлериана, деньги ему нужны, для лечения своей дочери, которая не может ходить. Уверованный, что его желание, исцелить её, сбудется, если добудет все семь грехов, он продолжает свою коррупцию, заставляя негодяев смеяться, а праведных рыдать. В зале суда, серийный убийца, генерал Тони Осдин, должен быть приговорен к смертной казни за свои преступления, однако, из-за взятки, данной Галлериану, он провозглашён невиновным. В результате начинается гражданская война, в которой генерала убивают. Это также привело к тому, что особняк судьи сгорел вместе с ним самим и его "дочерью". После этого судья просыпается в адском дворе, совсем один и ещё не осуждённый за свои грехи. Хозяйка адского двора предложила ему спастись, заплатив, ведь "деньги - лучший адвокат в аду". Галлериан говорит, что он никогда никому не отдаст своё состояние. В результате этих слов, он падает в пустоту, которую запланировал превратить в "утопию" для себя и своей дочери, собрав фрагменты грехов. The song takes place in the Union State of Evillious, where the judge Gallerian Marlon explains how he accepts bribes to pardon criminals of various backgrounds, no matter what the crime. He claims that "money is the best lawyer in Hell". According to Gallerian, money is a necessity to help his "daughter" who is unable to walk. With the belief that his wish to restore her would come true if he gathered all the Seven Deadly Sins, the judge continues his corruption in the courtroom where "bad people laugh" and "good people cry". In the courtroom, the serial killer General Tony Ausdin, is about to be sentenced to death for his crimes; however, because Gallerian is bribed, he is proclaimed innocent. Resultantly, a civil war starts which kills the general. This also leads to the judge's mansion burning down, along with him and his "daughter". Afterwards, the judge wakes up in the Hellish Yard all alone and has yet to be judged for his sins. The Master of the Hellish Yard tells him that anyone can be saved with money, as it is "the best lawyer in Hell". Gallerian tells the Master of the Hellish Yard that he will never give his fortune to her, or anyone. With this conclusion, his body then falls through the void, while he plans to turn the place into a "Utopia" for himself and his "daughter" after he gathers the sin fragments. Персонажи главные роли Кайто- Галлериан Марлон второстепенные роли Хатсуне Мику - "дочь"Галлериана Мегурине Лука - MA Гуми - мастер адского двора ??? - Тони Осдин Singing Roles KAITO as Gallerian Marlon Non-Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Gallerian's "daughter" Megurine Luka as Ma GUMI as Master of the Hellish Yard ??? as Tony Ausdin Связующие песни Девушка миниатюрного сада Miniature Garden Girl рассказывает подробнее про жизнь и сожжение "дочери" Галлериана из связующей песни продажного суда. Сердцебиение часовой башни Heartbeat Clocktower повествует про театр Галлериана и судьбу сосудов семи грехов, которые он собирал в продажном суде, также описывается, как "дочь" Галлериана возвращается к жизни. Мастер суда песня Master of the Court (song) является продолжением, как последствия жизни Галлериана, по отношению к мастеру суда, являющейся куклой из часовой башни, и как она берёт имя своего отца и стремиться к тем же целям, что и Галлериан. Miniature Garden Girl Miniature Garden Girl details the life and eventual burning of Gallerian's "daughter," co-occurring alongside Judgment of Corruption. Heartbeat Clocktower Heartbeat Clocktower describes the building of Gallerian's theater and the fates of the Sin vessels he collects in Judgment of Corruption, as well as recounting how Gallerian's "daughter" is restored after the fire. Master of the Court The song Master of the Court details the continuation of Gallerian's legacy concerning the new Master of the Court, the Clockworker's doll, as she takes up her father's name and goals. Albums Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Мелочи концептуализация и происхождение *Название песни ссылается на собственный вердикт Галлериана о коррупции, который охотно выбирает грех для достижения своих целей, повторяется, когда он даже выбирает отправиться в ад за свои грехи и замышляет свое собственное спасение. *Английское название песни, "mammon's court", является ссылкой на Маммона, демона-покровителя алчности. *Первоначально mothy пытался сделать песню похожей на дочь зла, но чувствуя, что она дешевая; в результате финальная история и "punchline" сильно отличались от первоначального проекта, запланированного для Галериана..The Heavenly Yard -January 12, 2013- 元々は「悪ノ娘」のような、ちょっとチープな感じの曲にしようと作り始めた曲でした。 最初のプロット段階ではストーリーもオチも結構違っていて、ガレリアンは今よりも *The song's title refers to Gallerian's own verdict about corruption, willingly choosing to sin to achieve his goals, echoed when he even chooses to go to Hell for his sins and plots his own salvation. *The song's English title, "Mammon's court", is a reference to Mammon, the patron demon of Wikipedia:Greed[[Gammon OctoGreed]]. *Originally, mothy tried to make the song like The Daughter of Evil, but felt it was cheap; as a result, the final story and "punchline" was very different than the original draft planned for Gallerian.The Heavenly Yard -January 12, 2013- 元々は「悪ノ娘」のような、ちょっとチープな感じの曲にしようと作り始めた曲でした。 最初のプロット段階ではストーリーもオチも結構違っていて、ガレリアンは今よりも Любопытно *В брошюре Evils Court Гаммон Окто разъясняет коррумпированную личность Галлериана, отмечая, что Ма, казалось, "питала" Галлериана, но ненавидел его поведение, а также иронию, что мастер суда унаследовала от его как и темперамент и Коллекционирование, а не механизм. *The Evils Court crossfade рассказывает, как Галлериан был предыдущим мастером суда перед директором куклой, заключая, что она принесет суду значимые перемены *В нескольких моментах между стихами во время песни PV на экране мелькали слова, относящиеся к лирике, рассказывающие о коррупции судов, одержимости Галлериана деньгами и Ма, заставляющая его понять "магию", которая могла бы исцелить его "дочь" *В песне PV, после того, как Галлериан падает через Врата Ада, он видит, как падает через туннель, с пятью цветными кольцами вдоль стен туннеля ; каждое кольцо - это цвет смертоного греха, представляющий его, появляясь в порядке их воплощения греха, за исключением алчности и гнева *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo elucidates Gallerian's corrupt personality, noting Ma seemed to "fuel" Gallerian but detested his behavior, as well as the irony that the Master of the Court inherited his temperament and collectibles rather than Gear *In several instances between verses during the song PV, the screen flashed words relating to the lyrics, elaborating on the corruption of the courts, Gallerian's obsession with money, and Ma making him aware of the "magic" that could rejuvenate his "daughter". *The Evils Court crossfade relates how Gallerian was the previous Master of the Court before the Director Doll, concluding that she would bring the court meaningful results *In the song PV, after Gallerian falls through the gates of Hell, he is seen falling through a tunnel, with five colored rings along the tunnels of the walls; each rings is the color of the Deadly Sin representing it, appearing in the order of their epitome of sin, with Greed and Wrath excluded. Gallery Song PV= Hammer.png|Галериан стучит молотком в начале судебного разбирательства Kaito MITBLIH.png|Продажный Верховный Судья Галериан Марлон fire.png|Преступники смеются, а невиновные плачут из-за прогнившей системы Rainbowi.png|Галериан желает собрать Семь Смертных Грехов, дабы исполнить свое желание Evillydoll.png|Галериан злоупотребляет полномочиями ради своей "дочери" Bribe.png|Подкуплен Генералом Тони Осдином Ihugmydaughter.png|Галериан обнимет дочь во время пожара в особняке Ki.png|Хозяйка Адского Двора у Врат Ада Gumi MITBLIH.png|Хозяйка Адского Двора предлагает Галериану ту же сделку, что он при жизни предлагал преступникам Grab.png|Галериан отказывается расставаться со своим богатством даже после смерти yellow.png|Галериан по своей воле ступает в Ад Pedo.png|Галериаен готов превратить даже Ад в Утопию, ради своей "дочери" en:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Песни Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO